


Sick Day

by ellebeedarling



Series: After All This Time [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and pitiful, shepard is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard is sick. Kaidan takes care of him.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/gifts).



> I found this little drabble buried on Tumblr and decided to move it here. It was written months ago when missannaraven was having a bad day. Some silly fluff of our boys!

“Atchoo”

 

Kaidan heard the sneeze followed by an agonized groan through the bathroom wall. Shepard had lamented the night before that he wasn’t feeling well, but hell, when were any of them feeling well these days? The war raged incessantly outside. They were all worn down to bare bones – the wear and tear visible on the entire crew. But Shepard was the one on whom the whole damn thing hinged, and Kaidan still didn’t think it was fair of Hackett to lay that weight on already overburdened shoulders. His voice didn’t hold as much sway in these matters as he would have liked, however. He toweled off quickly and pulled on his boxer briefs and the bottom half of his fatigues before heading down the few steps in the cabin to check on Shepard.

 

The man looked like hell.

 

His eyes and nose were red and puffy, and he sat on the edge of the bed cradling his head in his hands and shivering. “Are you cold?” Kaidan asked.

 

“F-freezing,” Shepard managed, though his voice was little more than a harsh whisper.

 

“Is your voice gone?”

 

John nodded miserably. “Been trying to call for you,” he whispered again.

 

Kaidan suppressed a laugh at the pitiful way Shepard stared up at him, eyes large and pleading, lower lip poked out in a childish pout, body curled around itself as he tried to keep warm. Lifting Shepard’s legs and pushing gently on his shoulders, Kaidan coaxed his husband back into bed.

 

“Need to work,” Shepard protested.

 

“You’re not going anywhere today.” Kaidan quickly checked his temperature and vitals, sent the readings along with the medical scan he followed up with to Chakwas. Less than five minutes later, the doctor was on her way up with a dose of meds, a cup of warm tea, and strict instructions for the Commander to sleep as much of the day away as he could. He was absolutely forbidden to work, despite his protests, and finally caved in to their demands after realizing that this was one situation he couldn’t talk or shoot his way out of.

 

Typically Kaidan would take his work to starboard observation to concentrate on it in relative peace and quiet. The view of the sea of stars out the window was also relaxing, helping him to focus. Today, however, he decided to stay by Shepard’s side in case his husband needed him. He found the view in this room too distracting to work, though. Unable to concentrate, he laid down beside Shepard, drawing the feverish man into his arms. John whimpered slightly, but burrowed closer to Kaidan’s warmth. Kaidan kissed him gently on the forehead and let them both drift off to sleep.

 

**

 

John’s fever had broken by the time they woke up, and Kaidan realized just how tired he’d been. Bright blue eyes peered back at him with an eager smile. Kaidan kissed the corner of it as John nuzzled his cheek. “Not my favorite way to spend the day in bed together,” Shepard said, voice still mostly gone, “but I’ll definitely take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
